Rain on my Parade
by Emo-Pirate
Summary: based partly on a pic I saw on Deviant Art and partly on something that happened with me and my boyfriend the funny part at the end


RAIN ON MY PARADE

rating: M

pairing: HPSS

Harry and Severus stood glaring at eachother, a snarl on both of their faces. A growl rose in Harry's throat. Then, they exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU!!"

"HOW DARE I?! IT WAS YOU WHO WAS FLIRTING WITH HIM!" roared Severus.

"OH! Well I didn't know having a pleasant chat with Draco was concidered FLIRTING!" Harry snarled back, bearing his teeth.

"HE HAD HIS HANDS ALL OVER YOU!"

"NO HE DIDN'T!" Harry snarled and whirled around, his back to Severus. He stalked to the end of the hall. Severus paced after him and meant to grab his shoulder. Harry's hand flung around and the backside of it slammed into Severus's face, leaving an angry red mark that budded into a purple blotch in seconds. A flash of guilt raced across Harry's face but he spun around and charged out into the rain.

Severus blinked, holding a hand to his red cheek. Harry had hit him. Sweet little Harry had smacked him across the face. Thunder rumbled over head. Severus stood in the doorway for a moment and then suddenly came back to himself. "Harry!" he roared and ran out into the downpour.

Rain drenched Harry in moments, staining his shirt nearly black and made it stick to his Quidditch hardened body. His hair was plastered to his face, sloshing against his eyes. Harry raged onward through the dark street, shouting curses at the rain. "Damn that greasy, smart-ass git!" he roared, lashing out at a low tree branch. "He thinks I flirt with everything with two legs and a dick does he!?" Harry felt warm wetness slide down his face. Just the rain, he told himself. He WAS NOT crying!

"Harry!" Severus yanked back his long drenched hair and threw it over his shoulders. The rain ate straight through his clothes, chilling him to the bone in seconds. "Harry damn it!" he roared, trying to catch up to the small figure way ahead of him in the road. He could hear yelling but the pounding rain made it impossible to hear what Harry was yelling about. Severus lunged forward, and began to run. "Harry wait!" he roared through the rain. He grabbed Harry by the shoulder and spun him around. Harry snarled and bared his teeth. He ripped Severus's hand off his shoulder and grabbed the neck of his lover's black dress shirt. "I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH MALFOY!" he snarled. "AND HOW DARE YOU THINK SUCH A THING YOU SLIMY SOD!" he snarled.

Severus looked down at him. Harry's eyes were biting, chilled like two green points of a dagger. They flashed in the lightning that streaked the sky above. His hair was plastered to his face, hanging in his eyes. His lips were drawn over his teeth, bared in a ferocious snarl. Severus glowered. "Once again, you spoiled prat, you're over exaggerating things." he hissed.

"I'M exaggerating things, am I?" Harry snarled. He pushed Severus backwards into a tree, snarling. "What makes you think I'd ever flirt with someone? When I've got you and you well..." Harry's ferocious tone dropped and he suddenly seemed rather ashamed. "You're...you know....perfect and great." Harry's eyes flashed dangerously and he lunged up, giving Severus a forceful kiss on the mouth. Their teeth clashed together. Their kiss turned from angry to passionate. Harry's hand unclenched around Severus's shirt and laced around his neck instead. Severus hugged Harry closer to his body. Harry moaned into the kiss, relishing in the taste of wine and something completely Severus on his lover's tongue.

They broke apart, panting. Harry looked deep into Severus's eyes, green reflected in the black pools. "I love you." Severus murmured. Rain trickled through the branches, pattering against Harry's pale skin. A shiver racked his body.

"We'll both get colds if we stay out here much longer." Harry whispered hoarsely. Severus nodded. He held Harry tight under his arm, half shielding him from the rain and led him back up the street.

Candle light flickered against Harry's moist skin, turning it gold. He looked up at Severus, and licked his lips. "I'm sorry." he murmured. "I'm so sorry. I'll never look at another man ever again. I'll avert my eyes." he mumbled, burying his head into Severus's stomach.

They lay on their bed, naked, candle light flickering over their bodies. Harry lay in between Severus's legs, kissing and licking the skin on his lover's stomach. Severus's erection pressed against his chest.

"Sorry. So sorry." he kept murmuring into Severus's stomach, letting his lips and tongue and teeth slide over the smooth pale skin. Severus was still too thin, in Harry's opinion, and his stomach was hard with muscles that contracted with pleasure as Harry nipped.

"Shh." Severus ran his spidery hands through Harry's thick dark hair, which was beginning to stick up as it dried. As Harry's kisses reached lower, Severus had to bite down a moan.

Harry scooted backwards, kissing one more time Severus's belly, before going into more private places. He gently kissed up Severus's shaft, until he got to the head. He planted a light kiss there and smiled as Severus's hips bucked. He swallowed just the head and sucked hard. Severus yelped and groaned loudly. Then, Harry swallowed Severus whole.

Severus groaned and grunted as that hot wetness swallowed him. He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Harry's throat as Harry gulped. He looked down and nearly came just because of the sight that greeted him: Harry's messy black head bobbing up and down, his hands splayed on either side of Severus's hips, lightly holding them down. Severus felt his climax close and desperately began trying to unlatch himself from Harry.

"Harry no." he gulped, his "no" ending in a groan. Harry looked up curiously, his eyes dark with lust.

"Please?" Harry asked.

"No." Severus pressed. He rolled his leg over Harry and stood, wobbling slightly. He padded quickly to his underwear drawer and pulled out his wand.

"Sorry. I'm not patient enough to use the muggle means." Severus said in his low voice. He climbed back into bed and Harry repositioned himself over Severus.

"Good." Harry said throatily. "Neither am I."

Severus cast the charm and Harry felt himself being stretched by the spell, being prepared. Severus cast a lubracating charm on himself and prepared to enter Harry. But before he could act, Harry sat up, scooted backwards and impaled himself with a groan and a quiet yelp.

Severus gasped, sure he would come just from the feeling.

Harry began bouncing on Severus. Severus had never seen anything so arousing in his life! Harry, his Harry, bobbing up and down on his cock, Harry's own cock, pulsing and bobbing with him, the vein throbbing down its length. Harry's face was rapturous, pained with pleasure. Harry fell forward onto Severus and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. He bucked backwards, his cock squeezed delisiously between his belly and Severus's. He mewled and panted. Severus's lips found his own and their tongues collided with rapturous pleasure. There was practically more tongue than lips involved.

With a low grunt, Severus felt the growing ball of pleasure in his stomach tighten. "H-H-Harry!" he groaned as he gave one shallow thrust of his hips, seating himself firmly in Harry, and came. Harry gave himself over to the waves of pleasure that flooded through him as he felt Severus's seed spread through him. With a sudden shock, he came onto his and Severus's stomachs. He gave a strangled cry as he came and Severus grunted as contractions squeezed his overly sensitive cock.

"God..." Severus panted, barely able to get the word out. "What did I do to deserve you?" he murmured, drinking in the scent of Harry's hair and sweaty skin.

With the last of his strength, Harry sat up, wobbling on Severus, and pulled off of his lover, wincing as his hips squeaked in displeasure. He collapsed beside Severus, nudging himself against Severus's chest and reaching over to grab his arms. Harry pulled Severus's arms around him, and held them close to his stomach, sighing as his body seemed to melt to the consistency of glue in the warm, fuzzy aftermath. "I don't know...being an excellent shag?" Harry murmured, answering Snape's question.

Severus dug his nose into Harry's neck, smiling. "I love you." he said quietly.

"Love you too." Harry sighed. Then he noticed something. "Alright...whose gonna blow out the candles?"

__________________________________________________

TADA! Hope you liked it hehe!


End file.
